1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved bicycle reflector and mounting bracket, and, more particularly, to such an improved bicycle reflector and mounting bracket which is convenient and easy to install, which is compact and which snaps together easily, which installs via a single set screw and which, when installed properly on a bicycle, automatically assumes the proper orientation to meet the CPSC standards for bicycle reflectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different designs have been devised for bicycle reflectors. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,664 to Stephen Horvath, and entitled MOUNTING BRACKET FOR REFLECTORS; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,874 to Tadakatsu Ohtani, entitled MEANS FOR SUPPORTING A REFLECTOR ATTACHING BRACKET FOR A
BICYCLE; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,681 to William Johnson, entitled BICYCLE REFLECTOR FOR HANDLEBAR ATTACHMENT. Each of these designs is somewhat complex in construction and requires multiple adjustments for proper orientation. The Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) has provided requirements for bicycle manufacturers to supply forward and rear facing reflectors on their bicycles. Furthermore, the CPSC requires that such reflectors, when installed, be oriented within 5 degrees of vertical when the bicycle is upright and moving. With relatively complex designs such as the three patents mentioned earlier, adjustment to meet these CPSC standards can be time consuming and complex. It is clear, then, that a need exists for an improved bicycle reflector. Such an improved reflector should be quick and easy to install on a variety of bicycle designs, and should require virtually no adjustment to be oriented to the CPSC standards for bicycle reflectors.